


Better Left Forgotten

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise dreams of being with Hide when he was still human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask your girlfriend to help you figure out how to write a kiss scene trust me it's just awkward and confusing

Blue-white light flickered through the darkened room, accompanied by the overly exaggerated sound effects of a variety show. Haise sat with his back against an unmade bed, eyes trained on the TV in front of him and his hand occasionally making its way into the bag of chips that sat between him and the blond boy at his side.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Haise knew he was dreaming. The taste of the human food was foreign to him, something he was normally unable to eat without retching, and as for the boy, Haise couldn’t even remember his name let alone how the two of them had gotten to the small apartment they now seemed to be in. It was curious, but regardless, it was nice. It wasn’t a bad dream, like so many others he often found himself in. There were no checkered floors; no white-haired boys crying or whispering enticing words. There was just the two of them, relaxing and occasionally laughing together at the stunts pulled on the program before them.

“Hey, Kaneki,” the other boy said after a while. Ah, so that was it. That was why Haise could eat in this dream: it was a memory. So then, was this someone he knew before?

“Mm?”

The boy beside him repositioned himself, laying on his back so that his head rested on Haise’s (Kaneki’s?) thighs, looking up at him as he smiled playfully. “Kiss me.”

He blinked in surprise yet, despite his cheeks heating, he found himself smiling softly as he leaned down to press his lips against the other boy’s. It felt familiar, from the softness of the other’s lips to the way they were pulled tight into a coy smile as if he was trying to stop himself from breaking into a full grin. It felt safe.

“Okay okay, that’s enough,” Haise said pulling back. “Your mouth tastes gross from all those chips.”

“Noooo! No no no c’mon Kaneki! Kiss meee!” the boy protested. He scrambled to his knees and quickly crawled over, now straddling Haise’s thighs rather than resting on them, and threw his arms around Haise’s shoulders.

Haise scrunched up his nose in mock distain, muttering “You’re such a kid” before leaning forward and once again connected their lips.

The boy smiled cheekily, humming in contentment at having won. The new position allowed them to move more naturally than before soon the kiss was deepened, soft panting filling the room as the sounds of the TV seemed to grow quieter.

Moving away from Haise’s mouth, the boy laid kisses across Haise’s jaw before moving to his neck, biting and nipping at the skin in ways that elicited small gasps from him. Still he continued further. Unbuttoning Haise’s shirt, he ran his hands over his chest and stomach before then trailing kisses down his chest. Haise closed his eyes, tilting his head back in a quiet moan.

Then the boy stopped. Instead of kisses, Haise felt warm water droplets falling slowly onto his skin.

Was he crying?

Without warning, Haise’s head began to pound.

“Kaneki…!”

As he opened his eyes to see if the boy was alright, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of blood flowing from his eyes instead of tears.

Haise watched in horror as chunks of flesh began to fall off the boy, slapping wetly onto Haise’s bare skin as they fell. A large gouge appeared in his right arm, the limb barely seeming to hang on as even the bone was cut away as if by an invisible knife.

No, not a knife. Teeth. Each new injury that appeared looked like the remnants of bite marks.

The boy looked scared, betrayed, as if Haise was the one causing this to happen.

Was he?

Had he done this?

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no.

“Kaneki... “ the boy’s voice gurgled out, strained as if speaking around a mouth full of blood. Haise didn’t want to hear this. He knew what had happened. He knew what the boy was going to say.

“Don’t, please don’t-”

“Why did you kill me?”

With the words barely passed his lips, a large section of his neck fell away. Blood spurted from the severed artery, spraying across Haise’s face before the boy's head lolled forward, his entire body collapsing limply on top of Haise’s as a name he had been reaching for the entire time finally found its way to his lips.

“Hide.”

 


End file.
